Twilight One Shots!
by ANNEMARIECULLEN
Summary: Collections of my Twilight One-Shots! Various ratings! Read and Review please.
1. Authors Note

**TWILIGHT ONE-SHOTS!**

I just wanted to get a little more organized, its a fetish of mine, don't laugh at me. Anyways- yes, I will keep all my Twilight One-Shot's here. Nice and neat. HA! So I hope you all like them, I'd love to add on tons of stories to this too.** ;D**

**10.24.08  
**

Are you all excited for the Twilight movie? Oh I most definintly am!

God, I love Twilight- and the fellow fans, I look at'em like their my family. Hehe. Aw.

Love you guys!

Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories, your the best!

-ANNEMARIECULLEN.


	2. Emmett Can WuTang!

**A/N: **I find it Emmett-ish.

**Summary:** Emmett simply annoys Rosalie while the poor girl is doing laundry.

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** All Vampire (Including Bella Swan)

**POV: **Emmett Cullen

**!Emmett Can Wu-Tang!**

_"Everything is so much more fun with you around." -Emmett Cullen_

Today was so boring. _Seriously._ Aside from the normal day, which consisted of a cloudy, dark sky, and gusty Washington state winds. There was nothing to do. Nothing.

Bella and Edward went out, she was probably still trying to get little ol' Edward laid or something, who knows. Carlisle and Esme, went to the grocery store, which was all an act. Jasper and Alice .. well, they ran off skipping. I would've gladly went hunting (even though I wasn't thirsty), or went out for a drive, but that was getting old- been old. Ya know..

If only Bella stayed home today! At least I could've annoyed the living shit out of her, or something. _Anything_. Anything would've been better than just sitting here watching a re-run of the Giants and Eagles football game. Rosie was never bored, which I didn't know how she managed.

I turned off the tv, annoyed with the outcome I've already known. It was a re-run, plus, my little sister was physic and always ruined shit for me.

So. Fucking. Bored.

"Rosie!" I hollered, running up the steps. She was in the laundry room, I already knew that. I could her the jeans being folded, and tube socks being thrown into the dryer. "I'm in here!" She called back. "I _know_." I sang out of boredom. I heard her giggle.

When I reached the room, I leaned against the doorway. "Rosie I'm bored, can you come play with me?" I sighed. She was sitting on her knees on the floor of the laundry room, folding Edward's shirts. Her long blonde hair swept down her back, and some of her curly locks swept in front of her chest. She still left me breathless. "Emmett sweetheart, I'm doing laundry." She smiled, keeping her eyes on her task. "Well.. why cant you do _my_ laundry." I whined. I hated it when Rose was so focused on something. Why couldn't she just focus on me? Right now at least..

Rosalie sighed, and dropped the pile of clothes, before turning to face me. "Bella's not home, is she?" I shook my head, and she rolled her eyes. "Go away honey, let me finish my chores." I growled. "No." She waved her hand at me, folding the clothes. "Go play Halo." I punched the doorway. "Fine." She chuckled. "Oh Emmett.." I heard her sigh.

I trotted my way downstairs, and plopped down on the plain, white sofa. The rest of the family wouldn't be bake until later tonight. Great.

Then it hit me.

_Annoy! Annoy Rose._

It was a great idea. My wife has been known to put up with my antics. She just had to have patience.

She was going to get it now, for blowing me off to fold fucking socks.

I ran back up the stairs, and darted straight to our room, passing Rosie on the way. She carried a laundry basket, and smiled at me sweetly. "Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked casually as I walked passed her. "Fine, fine." I mumbled. As I entered my room, I heard Rosalie sigh, closing the laundry room's door behind her.

My eyes darted straight to my huge stereo. _Fucking perfect!_ I grinned, and snatched the large black stereo, and set it on my shoulder. I walked out the door, and headed straight towards the direction of my wife's humming.

"Don't even think about it." Rose mumbled, with her back to me. "What?" I asked setting the stereo down on the nearby stool. She sighed heavily. "Cant I just do laundry, without you bugging me?" She laughed, her back still to me. I pretended to think about it. "Hmm.." I tapped my chin. "Nope." I popped the 'p'.

She sighed heavily, and I decided to waste no time. As she turned around to scold me I pressed play, and the loud music's base echoed the room.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. I turned up the volume and gestured to my ears signaling I couldn't hear her, which we both knew was a lie.

"You cant Wu-Tang better than me!" The same lyrics continued to play, and I began to dance.

I had to admit as fun, and awesome as this dance was, it was fucking weird. Honestly. _This_ was the best they could come up with since the good ol' days?

I guess so, it had to do.

I began moving my hands, along with my legs, I moved faster as the beat picked up. Rose just stood there, her arms folded across her chest, biting the inside of her cheek.

I moved throughout the song, until the next song came on my party cd.

_Party Boy- PERFECT._

Boom. Boom. Boom. The song went on, and I raised my hands up in the air, and moved closer to my wife. I was surprised she didn't sneer away, that's my Rosie.

I moved up close against her, and eventually she started laughing, and pushing at my chest. "Emmett! Stop it! I have to get back to the laundry!" She laughed. I turned around and backed my ass up against her groin. "Emmett McCarthy!" She shrieked with laughter.

She slapped my ass, and I sulked over towards the stereo, and shut it off. "You are really something." She wrapped her arms around my back, and pressed herself against me. Her sweet breath hit my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Emmett sweetheart, I'm sorry I'm not giving you the attention I want to.." She sighed, and squirmed in my arms, turning herself to face me. "Just let me finish the laundry, and I promise we'll do something." She smiled up at me sweetly. "Fine." I mumbled.

"Good boy." She gave me a chaste kiss. "Now run along, and make our bed please." She playfully slapped my shoulder. "Okay." I sighed. "Your so cute when you sulk." She laughed, and pulled away from me, sitting back down on the floor beside the pile of clothes.

As I walked out of the room, she laughed. "Oh- and Emmett?" She called out. "Yeah?" I set the stereo back down in our room. "Nice moves." I heard her angelic laughter echo throughout the boring house.

**Sorry I know. VERY random. :D**


	3. Grocery List

**A/N:** I've been wanting to write this one for a while now. I think its cute, very short too!

**Summary: **Bella Swan stops at the grocery store on the way home from school, to stop and buy a few things for Charlie's dinner, when she finds herself meeting a very handsome boy stocking shelves.

**Rating: **K

**Characters:** All Human

**POV:** Bella Swan

**My Grocery List**

_"I can do this, I lied feebly to myself. No one was going to bite me." -Bella Swan_

I stared down at my list. Steak, seasoning, milk, eggs. The usual that went into Charlie's dinners. I sighed. _Mine as well get this over with._ It was cloudy and cold, and I just wanted to go home, and warm up.

I hopped out of my truck, and slammed the door to a close, causing little sparks of rust to drop onto the black pavement. I loved my truck. I've only been in Forks for about a week now. Sure I made friends.. Alice Brandon, Angela Weber, Emmett McCarthy- who by the way was the biggest guy I've ever met, but a total teddy bear underneath it all. (Don't tell him I said that) But in the end, I still had some things to get used to. I mean I went from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. That's a big move, and alot to take in.

I walked through the doors, grabbing a basket on the way in. Steak.. steak. I walked hurriedly through the aisles towards the meat section. I snuggled into my sweatshirt, as I browsed through. Charlie was picky when it came to his steak..

When I found the right kind, I set two packages into my basket and moved along after I checked it off my list. I cradled the basket on my forearm walking about the emptied store. Although I've been here once or twice, I never remembered it to be so.. so quiet, and empty. I guess that was a good thing. I wouldn't be stuck in the grocery line.

The next aisle was seasoning, my next stop. I walked slowly down the aisle browsing along, despite my hurry. I glanced over towards the different colors of spice bottles as I walked along. Further up the long aisle I saw a boy stocking shelves. I went to look away and continue my shopping- but _something_ about him caught my eye. I glanced over at him. This boy had bronze hair, wild bronze hair; I liked it. From what I could see he was very muscular as well, reaching high up on the shelves, flexing his forearm muscles. He must've caught my stare because he turned and looked at me. I couldn't quickly look away, instead I held his gaze. Such beautiful pale skin, and with my good eye sight, I was able to make out his eye color. Green.

I felt the heat rush to my face, and quickly looked away. _Geez Bella! Focus! Charlie get's cranky when he's hungry!_ I snapped at myself. I focused back on my task. It took me about a good five minutes to find the one brand Charlie liked, and I _hated_ it. The boy made his way closer down the aisle as he worked, he was within ten feet of me now. Ugh.

AH- there it was. Of course with all the luck I had, it was on one of the higher shelves. I sighed, and got on my toes, and reached for the seasoning, but it wasn't working. I felt my fingers linger on the shelf, but felt no bottle.

"Excuse me, miss?" I heard the most angelic voice ever. _Oh God, please don't let it be him. Please, please._ I slowly pulled away, and got back flat on my feet, and turned. I think I heard myself gasp, he was even more beautiful up close. He smiled a crooked smile- that I instantly fell in love with. "Would you like some help?" He chuckled. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out except a croak. My eyes were lost in his green orbs, and all I was able to find myself do, was nod.

He winked at me, and reached passed me. His large, stone arm brushed against my shoulders. He smelt _so_ good, it was intoxicating, I loved it. "Which bottle did you want? The red or green one?" He asked. "Red, please." He nodded and jumped back down with almost no effort, and passed the bottle to me. "Wow.." I said breathlessly. "Thanks." I threw the bottle into the basket. It seemed like everything was forgotten. My name.. dinner.. Charlie..

My eyes lingered longer than necessary against his stone, hard chest. I fought my hands to stay at my sides, they just want to reach out and touch. _Isabella Swan!_ I scolded myself. I sighed and looked down, but dared to peek up passed my eyelashes. His name-tag said _Edward_. Perfect name.. for the perfect guy. "So.." He smiled that favorite smile of mine. "Your Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He chuckled. "Bella." I smiled. He raised his eyebrows, and smiled sweetly. "Bella; makes sense for a beautiful girl." I felt my cell phone vibrate in my coat pocket. "Excuse me." I looked down on it, and sighed. Thankfully it was only my alarm. Charlie would be home in a half hour, and I was still here in the grocery store oogeling over a Greek God.

"I have to get going.. I'm cooking Charlie dinner." I said, most likely he already knew whats to know about me. Edward already knew my name right on the spot. He frowned slightly. "Alright.. well I guess I'll see you around." _You have no idea._ I thought. "Goodbye, and thanks for the help." I smiled as I walked away. "Bella?" He called out. I smiled to myself and turned around.

Edward jogged up to me, grinning. "Would it be out of reach to ask for your phone number?"

Well _that_ certainly wasn't on my grocery list.


	4. Pumpkin Carving

**A/N:** I think Jacob and Nessie are so damn cute. All together now- _AWWW! _I'm still SO upset that I had nearly half of all my stories deleted. Especially my Twiloween ones. UGH. smacks-self with shovel I'M SO SORRY. I want to cry! I wrote this while I was waiting for my car pool.

**Summary:** Jacob helps Nessie carve the pumpkin she picked out from the local pumpkin patch, only to realize the pumpkin has a certain familiar smile.

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **All Wolf, except for little half-bread Nessie. :)

**POV: **Jacob Black

**Pumpkin Carving**

_"Easy on the clutch." -Jacob Black_

"Easy there Nessie." I laughed, hoovering over her. "No Jacob!-Lemme do it!" the little girl giggled. I took her small hand in my palm, as I took the small carving knife away from her. "Nessie, we cant have you getting boo-boo's. Your daddy would kill me." I chuckled. "Nope!" She giggled. "I will protect you Jakey!" She giggled, and tried to squirm her small fingers through my palms. I sighed, and took her hand in mine once again. "Let me help you, please?" I asked, she sighed heavily. "Okay, only because your scared of daddy." I rolled my hands and guided her small hand, carving a triangle. My other hand held the pumpkin in place.

Nessie squealed in my lap, as the small triangle shape dropped from the pumpkin, leaving a triangular hole. "Aw no!" She sighed. "What's wrong?" Billy called out from the living room. "Nothing." I called back out to him. "He only has one eye!" Nessie called answering Billy's question. Billy chuckled, and I grinned. "Well then, lets give him another one, unless you want him to be a pirate and give him an eye-patch." I kissed her head. "No.." She giggled. "Okay then- here we go." I took her hand and began carving another triangle. "Oh, _perfect_!" She dropped the knife, and clapped her hands together.

"Now, do the mouth, he has to be smiling." I held the pumpkin in place, and took her hand once again, and began carving a smile, giving the little orange pumpkin a few buck teeth. "Oh he's _lovely!_" She sounded exactly like her aunt Alice, when she said that. "He's handsome." I chuckled. "Do you think Quil will love it?" My eyes widened. "_Quil_?" She giggled. "Quil smiles just like that." She turned in my lap, and smiled at me, flashing an Elvis smile.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "What's going on in there?" Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen to find Nessie and I sitting on the stool nearly laying on the newspaper with pumpkin shavings, laughing. "Nessie.." I sighed breathlessly. "Show Uncle Billy how Quil smiles." Billy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Look- look like this Uncle Billy!" Nessie giggled, and showed Quil's winning smile. Billy laughed, and shook his head. "Oh Nessie." He chuckled. "Your exactly like your mother." He smiled. "She's just as observant." I added.

"All done Jacob!" Nessie smiled up at me.

Just then the pack walked into the kitchen. "What's goin' on squirt?" He smiled.

Billy almost fell out of his wheel-chair.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked, looking at Nessie and I. "Nothing!" I spat out through my chuckles. "Silly Jacob!" Nessie grabbed my face in her small hands. "_Lying _is bad! Mommy says so." She scolded. Nessie turned around to face Quil.

"Quil?" She asked. "Yeah Ness?" He plopped himself down on the stool beside us.

"You smile funny, and this pumpkin is for you." Nessie gave Quil his very own Elvis smile.


	5. Let Me Go!

**A/N: **Just something random I guess. Haha, SHUT UP AND LET ME GO- HEY! Gosh that song is funky! (In a good way I suppose)

**Summary:** Edward and the the rest of the Cullen's went on their 'camping trip', leaving Emmett behind to babysit Bella. Emmett, like the older brother he is; annoyed Bella throughout the school day.

**Rating:** M (Language)

**Characters:** All Vampire (Excluding Bella!)

**POV: **Emmett Cullen

**Let Me Go!  
**

_"Fall down again, Bella?" -Emmett Cullen_

"Whatcha gonna eat, Bell-er." I slid my tray along the lunch line passing the weird disgusting human food- and on top of that, some of that shit didn't even_ look_ edible! "Pizza, with a soda." She answered as she walked beside me. "That sounds good I guess." I shrugged and grabbed two slices of pizza, along with some sodas, along with tons of other junk food.

When Bella saw my tray full of food for the 'both' of us, her eyes widened. "Some's for me." I shrugged as we checked out and headed towards our table. I almost gave her a nuggie when she offered to pay, damn Bella.. damn human witnesses. She let me pay only because I threatened falsely lead Newton onto her. HA, that would've been funny- NO _Edward's _reaction would've been funny!

Bella, being the klutz that she is almost tripped and clinged onto my sweatshirt. "Easy Bells, you okay?" I chuckled, she blushed and nodded before scurrying off ahead of me towards our table.

"Tell your freaky human friends to stop staring at me." I mumbled as we passed Stanley's table. "Their probably starring at the tray of food you got for the _both _of us." Bella pulled out a chair beside me, and took a seat. "Their jealous- you sure you don't want to sit with them? I could skip." I said. "No.. I don't want you to get in trouble- even if you can get yourself out of it." She grabbed the slice of pizza and began to eat.

"Drink your poison." I slid the Dr. Pepper along the table to her. "Thanks, could you open it though?" I chuckled and opened the can effortlessly. "Weakass human." I mumbled. "One day Emmett, I will be stronger than you." She smiled at me. "Yeah.." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, and Jacob Black will finally imprint." Okay.. that was a bit harsh.. "Emmett!" She went to swat my shoulder only to pull her hand away, she would've hurt herself, and Edward would've tried to hurt me.

I sat back in my chair as Bella ate, and listened to my iPod, Alice had recently added new songs, and I was curious to give a listen. After a few songs, I offered Bella the right bud, and I played a random song off Alice's playlist.

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

_Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This love now  
It's not sustainable_

"What the hell is this?" I chuckled, Bella shrugged bopping her head to the beat. As the beats continued the song sounded rather familiar.

OH! It was the song Jasper and I sang!

I began to dance, much to Bella's embarrassment. I heard Jessica's muted giggles, with that weird Lauren girl.

_Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I want something unignorable._

_I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
_

"HEY!" I sang. Bella sank in her chair.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GO!-HEY!" I sang along. "I AIN'T FREAKIN' I AIN'T FAKIN' THIS!.." I sang throwing my arms up in the air. "Emmett! _Please_ stop!" Bella burried her face in her palms. "Sorry Bells.." I pulled the bud out of my ear, along with hers and put my iPod away, I figured I tortured her enough in that department.

When the bell rang for the final class of the day, I groaned. Fuckin' history- I knew my shit. If my teacher knew half the shit I did, his little bald head would've exploded.

"Wait up!" I called after Bella, throwing my tray full of food out. She huffed and kept walking. "Bella!" I yelled in the hallway, I caused a couple heads to turn, and a few epic sighs from the ladies.

Little Edwardo wasn't the only dream catcher. I had lady fans too!

She didn't bother turning around, she kept walking through the crowded hallway. I heard Bella mumble 'Leave me alone Emmett.' She knew I could hear it, but that didn't mean I'd actually _listen_. "Bell-la!" I sang, a few girls giggled as I strolled by, she wasn't much farther up now.

After another long minute of playing stalker I started loosing my patience, if I had any to begin with.

"Hey! Swan!" I yelled, a few heads turned- only to quickly look away. Was I that intimidating?

_Damn._

"I'm supposed to walk you to class!" I shouted, dodging kids left and right. "Watch it." I said to a nerd as I walked by, man. No offense or anything.. they were cool but.. come on .. swerve over for a Cullen, man.

"Aw come on Bells!" I managed to dart passed the slow kids, at human speed; in front of me, and end up beside Bella. "What do you want Emmett?" She sighed. "I'm supposed to give you a ride back to the house, remember?" Edward was way too over-protective, he didn't even want Bella to drive without him being a mile or so away.

But hey- it got me time to spend with my favorite, klutzy human girl, future sister-in-law- Bella Swan.

"How could I forget." She sighed. "You love me Bells and you know it!" I chuckled, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, guiding her to her next class. I've done it all day for the past two days. That, and annoying the living shit out of her. I could tell she missed Edward.

"Do you want me to carry your books _Bells_?" I teased. "I don't want you getting hernia!" I laughed so hard, I think I would've had tears in my eyes. She then looked at me and shot a glance, causing a girl to gasp. I guess she was the only one that ever stood up to the biggest Cullen. "Your so annoying Emmett!" She shrugged my arm off her shoulder and took off ahead, making a sharp turn into her gym class.

"I'll wait for you after gym, Swan!" I pulled her into a big bear hug, and I could've sworn I heard her chuckle, usually she'd be in a bit of a sad puppy mood when Edward was away. I couldn't believe it when I heard her giggles again. I pulled away, still keeping her in my grasp; to examine her face, only to find a brightened smile.

"Shut up, and let me go!" She pulled away from me, surprising me by squirming out of my grasp. "Hey!" I scolded her.. only to realize I actually completed the lyrics..

Bella turned before she entered the gym doors and waved at me chuckling.


End file.
